


Versace On The Floor

by leowiththecat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, sugar baby taeyong, sugar daddy jaehyun, versace underwear
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowiththecat/pseuds/leowiththecat
Summary: Jaehyun'un Taeyong'a özel bir hediyesi vardı
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 5





	Versace On The Floor

Taeyong kapının çalmasıyla yattığı yerden uyku sersemliğiyle fırladı. Önceki gece geç saatlere kadar Jaehyun’la sohbet ettiğinden uyuyakalmıştı. Şanslı sayılırdı, en azından bir okul gününde uyuyakalmamıştı. Eğer anatomi dersine bir kez daha geç kalacak olsaydı profesörleri onu dersten bırakabilirdi.

Kapıyı açtığında karşısında büyük bir kutuyla dikilen bir kargocu bulmuştu. Orta yaşlardaki adamın suratı mahkeme duvarı gibiydi… ta ki başını kaldırıp Taeyong’un meleksi yüzünü ve şortundan gözüken bacaklarıyla karşılaşıncaya kadar.

“Ah… Lee Taeyong için bir paketim vardı. Kendisiyle mi görüşüyorum acaba?”

Taeyong yüzüne kibar gülüşünü takındı ve başıyla onayladı, kargocunun bir an önce gitmesini ve kimden geldiğini çok iyi paketle baş başa kalabilmeyi dört gözle bekliyordu.

“Jung Jaehyun’dan bir paketiniz var.”

Sevgilisinin ismini duyduğunda Taeyong’dan hafif bir iç çekiş duyulmuştu. Belli ki bu isim onu oldukça derinden etkiliyordu.

Kargocu paketi teslim edip Taeyong’un imzasını da aldıktan sonra yüzüne kapanan kapıyla her zamanki somurtkan haline geri dönmüş ve kafasında güzel çocuğun hayaliyle bir sonraki paketi teslim etmek için aracına binip gözden kaybolmuştu.

Bu sırada Taeyong inanılmaz bir heyecan içerisindeydi. Jaehyun’la akşam buluşacaktı, yani sevgilisi ona randevularında giymesi gerekenleri yollamış olmalıydı. Neler yolladığını merak ediyordu. Bir önceki seferde apartmanının üç aylık kirasından daha pahalı olan bir tişört göndermişti.

Evet, Taeyong ve Jaehyun’un ilişkisi para üzerine kuruluydu. Jaehyun kendine partner arayan bekar bir zengin, Taeyong ise paraya ihtiyaç duyan fakir bir tıp öğrencisiydi ve birbirlerini bir uygulamadan bulmuşlardı. Başta Taeyong Jaehyun’un niyetlerinden şüphe etse de ilişkilerinin sınırlarını belirleyen üç randevunun sonunda Jaehyun’dan hoşlanmaya başlamıştı.

Kurallar basitti. Taeyong Jaehyun’un bütün isteklerine uyacak ve birlikte oldukları süre boyunca güzel görünecekti, karşılığında ise Jaehyun Taeyong’un ihtiyaçlarının tamamını gidermekle yükümlüydü.

Aynı zamanda kurallara göre Taeyong’un Jaehyun’a aşık olması da yasaklı maddeler arasındaydı ama görünüşe göre bu Taeyong için oldukça zor olacaktı. Sorun şu ki Jaehyun o gıcık, bencil zenginlerden değildi. İyi kalpliydi, yakışıklıydı ve bir Yunan heykelinin vücuduna sahipti. Ve bu özellikleriyle de ona aşık olmamak imkansızdı.

İlk randevularının tamamı seçkin kafelerde ve restoranlarda geçmişti ve her seferinde Jaehyun, Taeyong’a ortama uyabilmesi için şık kıyafetler hediye etmişti yani Taeyong bu duruma alışıktı fakat bu gece çok daha farklı olacaktı. Jaehyun bu sefer onu çok daha özel bir yere, evine çağırmıştı. Taeyong bunun ne anlama geldiğini çok iyi biliyordu. İlişkilerini bir üst seviyeye taşıyacaklardı.

Merakına yenilerek kutuyu aceleyle açtı ve kapağını umursamadan bir kenara fırlattı. Kutunun içerisindekileri gördüğünde nefesini keskin bir şekilde içine çekmişti.

Kutunun büyük bir kısmını lacivert, klasik bir takım elbise kaplıyordu. Oldukça şıktı ve pahalı olduğu tek bakışta anlaşılıyordu. Beyaz, yumuşak bir kumaştan yapılmış gömlek özenle katlanmış bir şekilde Taeyong tarafından giyilmeyi bekliyordu. Bunların hemen üstüne ise mücevherlerle süslenmiş, lacivert bir boyunbağı yerleştirilmişti. Bu bağ asil durduğu kadar Taeyong’a erotik bir izlenim de vermişti. Boyunbağının yanında minik bir kart vardı, Taeyong Jaehyun’un yazısını anında tanımıştı.

_Bu geceyi sabırsızlıkla bekliyorum bebeğim. Şimdi takım elbiseyi kutudan çıkar ve asıl sürprizinle karşılaş. Son parçayı üzerinden yırtarak çıkarmayı dört gözle bekliyorum._

Taeyong son cümleyle pespembe olmuştu. Jaehyun aslında oldukça romantik bir insandı, randevularında ona oldukça kibar davranmış ve iltifatlarıyla da kalbini çalmıştı. Şimdi onun bu seksi tarafını görmek Taeyong’un vücudunda garip tepkimelere yol açıyordu.

Taeyong sevgilisinin sözünü dinleyerek takım elbiseyi dikkatle kutudan çıkardı, kirasından daha pahalı olan takıma bir zarar gelmesini tabii ki de istemezdi. Kutunun dibindeki parçayı gördüğünde Jaehyun’un notu yüzünden pembeleşen yanakları kıpkırmızı olmuştu.

Siyah, tamamı dantelden oluşan bir iç çamaşırı Taeyong’un nefesinin kesilmesine neden olmuştu. Demek Jaehyun üzerinden bunu yırtarak çıkartmak istiyordu ha? Düşüncesi bile Taeyong’u titretmişti.

Zavallı çocuk kendine gelebilmek için yanaklarını hafifçe tokatladı. Artık Jaehyun’un bu geceden tam olarak ne beklediğini çok iyi biliyordu. Fakat bir sorun vardı: Taeyong Jaehyun’un bütün beklentilerini karşılayamayabilirdi.

Şöyle ki, Taeyong parayla ilişkiye girmeyi kabul etmiş olsa bile şu ana kadar hiç seks yapmamıştı. Yani bakirdi. Ve Jaehyun’un bu haberi olumsuz karşılayıp anlaşmalarından cayacağını düşündüğünden ona söylememişti.

Melekler kadar güzel olsa da Taeyong lise yıllarını hırslı bir çocuk olarak ders çalışarak geçirmişti ve bir ilişki yaşamaya da fırsat bulamamıştı. Tıpı kazandığında ise derslerinin ağırlığından üniversitedeki diğer insanlarla kaynaşma fırsatı bulamamıştı. Lee Taeyong bütün hayatını yalnız geçirmişti.

Ne olacağını, neler hissedeceğini bilmediğinden birazcık korkuyordu ama Jaehyun gibi centilmen ve tatlı bir adamın canını yakmayacağını da biliyordu. Ayrıca ilkini onun gibi birine verecek olmaktan da memnundu. Ona aşık olması yasak olsa da Jaehyun’dan hoşlanmaya başlamıştı ve en azından bekaretini hoşlandığı kişiye vereceği için mutluydu.

İç çekti ve takımı odasına götürmek için ayaklandı. Daha akşam için kendini hazırlaması gerekiyordu. Jaehyun’un karşısına en güzel haliyle çıkmalıydı.

*

Taeyong endişelerini gidermek adına başarısız bir çaba da olsa derin bir nefes aldı. Jaehyun’a kendisini alması için mesaj atmıştı ve Jaehyun da yaklaşık on dakika içinde geleceğinin haberini vermişti. Taeyong o kadar gergindi ki her an kusabilecekmiş gibi hissediyordu. Sonunda Jaehyun’la tanıştığından beri ikisinin de beklediği an gelmişti. Büyük gece gelip çatmıştı.

Telefonunun ekranında beliren bildirim simgesiyle Taeyong aynada kendine son bir kez bakarak saçlarını düzeltti ve ceketindeki hafif kırışıklıları düzelttikten sonra ağır adımlarla dışarı çıktı. Nedense kendini gönüllü bir şekilde idamına giden zavallı bir mahkum gibi hissediyordu. Hoşlandığı adamla birlikte olma düşüncesi onu mutlu etse bile bilinmeyenin korkusu midesinin olabildiğince kasılmasına sebep oluyordu. Asla çözemeyeceği bir denklemin içine girmiş gibiydi.

Merdivenlerden inip sonunda apartmandan çıkabildiğinde Jaehyun’u arabadan çıkmış kendini beklerken bulmuştu. Paparazzilere yakalanmamak için arabada bekleyeceğini düşündüğünden Taeyong hazırlıksız yakalanmış ve olduğu yerde donakalmıştı. Arabasına yaslanmış onu bekleyen Jaehyun nefes kesici görünüyordu. Üzerindeki çizgili siyah takımı ve geriye yatırılmış kızıla çalan kahverengi saçlarıyla filmlerdeki zengin CEO’ları andırmıyor değildi. Gerçi Jaehyun gerçek hayatta da bir CEO’ydu.

Taeyong’un binadan çıktığını gören Jaehyun suratına her kızı kendine aşık edebilecek olan o muhteşem gülümsemesini yerleştirdi ve yaslandığı yerden doğrularak Taeyong’a yöneldi. Uzun bacakları sayesinde birkaç adımda tıp öğrencisinin yanına varmış ve onu belinden tutarak kendine çekmiş ve sıkıca sarılmıştı. Taeyong’un yapabildiği tek şey utangaç bir şekilde kollarını Jaehyun’a sarmak olmuştu.

Jaehyun burnunu Taeyong’un boynuna dayayıp derin bir nefes aldı. Burnuna dolan cenneti andıran kokuyla kendinden geçip iç çekmişti. Onu gördüğü ilk andan beri Taeyong Jaehyun’u fark etmeden de olsa büyülemeye devam ediyordu. Onunla karşılaşmadan önce Taeyong’u oyuncağı olarak tutmayı düşünen Jaehyun bu masum güzelliği tanıdıktan sonra kendisinden o kadar da emin olamıyordu. Taeyong’un sadece bedenine değil kalbine de sahip olmayı istiyordu.

Ama bunu kendine itiraf edemeyecek kadar da korkaktı.

Jaehyun daha önce de parayla yürüyen duygusuz ilişkiler kurmuştu fakat hiçbir erkek onu Taeyong kadar etkilememişti. Henüz yatmamış olmalarına rağmen Taeyong’la aralarında farklı bir bağ olduğunu hissediyordu ve daha önce hiç duygu barındırmamış olan boş kalbine giren bu yabancı hisler onu korkutmaya yetmişti. Kendini bu güzel çocuğa kaptırmaması gerektiğini bilse de kendine bir türlü engel olamıyordu. Taeyong… çok farklıydı. Jaehyun’a kaçamak bakışlar atan koca ceylan gözleri, Jaehyun’la göz göze geldiği anda kızaran o yumuşacık yanakları, derin düşüncelere dalmışken ısırdığı o kiraz dudakları… Jaehyun bu çocukla işlenebilecek bütün zevk günahlarını işlemek istiyordu.

“Bebeğim, çok güzel olmuşsun. O kadar güzelsin ki seni şurada yiyip bitirmek istiyorum. Fakat… bu gece bu kadar basit bir şekilde bitmemeli. Sana öyle bir gece yaşatacağım ki daha önceki deneyimlerini tamamen unutacaksın.”

Taeyong kızarık yanaklarını saklamak için başını önüne eğdi. Jaehyun’un sesi içindeki, tıpçı olmasına rağmen tanımlayamadığı o noktayı okşuyordu. Jaehyun Taeyong’a daha önce hiç hissetmediği duyguları aynı anda yaşatıyor ve bu duygu karmaşasından yararlanarak gönlünü fethediyordu. Jaehyun avına yaklaşan kamuflaj halindeki bir yılandan farksızdı. Taeyong’u köşeye kıstırmıştı ve ona aktardığı zehriyle kaçışını imkansız kılmıştı. Taeyong tek bir bakışıyla bu adamın önünde diz çökmeye hazırdı.

Jaehyun Taeyong’un utangaçlığına güldü ve belindeki elini çekmeyerek diğerini arabaya yönlendirdi. Taeyong’un belinin inceliği onu deli edecek gibiydi, çabalarsa tek eliyle bütün belini sarabilecekmiş gibi hissediyordu. Bu kadar kırılgan bir vücudun üzerinde hakimiyet kırmak Jaehyun için büyük bir zevk olacaktı.

Taeyong sevgilisinin yardımıyla arabaya bindi. Onun yardımına ihtiyacı olmasa da Jaehyun’un kendisini böyle ufak detaylarda bile önemsemesi ona mutluluk veriyordu. Taeyong resmen birkaç hafta içinde sahibinin en ufak okşamasına bile muhtaç olan aptal bir köpek yavrusuna dönüşmüştü.

Jaehyun da arabaya bindikten sonra emniyet kemerlerini bağladılar. Sonuçta hayatının en heyecanlı olayından birkaç dakika önce ölmek inanılmaz büyük bir şanssızlık olurdu.

*

Yaklaşık yarım saatlik bir araba yolculuğunun ardından sonunda Jaehyun’un evinin de içinde bulunduğu gökdelene varmışlardı. Bina o kadar uzundu ki Taeyong tepesini görebilmek için başını kaldırdığında boynu acıyordu.

Arabadan indiklerinde Taeyong’un yüz ifadelerini gören Jaehyun kendi kendine sırıtmaya başlamıştı. her ne kadar saklamaya çalışsa bile Taeyong’un yüzünden ne kadar etkilendiği ve biraz da ürktüğü belli oluyordu.

“Eğer yükseklikten korkuyorsan çatı katındaki daireme çıktığımızda kendini kaybedeceksin demektir. “

Taeyong pembe yanaklarıyla Jaehyun’a döndü ve kibarca gülümsedi. O kadar güzel görünüyordu ki Jaehyun kapının önünde olsalar bile kendini tutamayacak gibi hissediyordu. Onu her an arabaya yaslayıp dudaklarını kanatana kadar öpebilirdi.

Fakat Jaehyun bir centilmendi, ve Taeyong’a hak ettiği özeni gösterecekti.

Asansörün hızı sayesinde oldukça kısa süren bir yolculukla Jaehyun’un katına varmışlardı bile. Bütün kat sadece ona tahsis edilmişti, asansör özel kart olmadan en üst kata çıkmıyordu bile.

Sonunda daireye vardıklarında Taeyong ayak bastığı evin genişliğiyle şaşkınlığa uğramıştı. Asansör doğrudan evin devasa salonuna açılıyor ve evi bir krokiye bile gerek kalmadan tek bakışta tanıtıyordu. Her oda asansör tarafından görülebiliyor olsa da uzak mesafedeydi. Amerikan mutfak ise yerden tasarruf etmek için değil sadece modern gözükmek için tasarlanmıştı.

Tek sorun evin soğuk olmasıydı. Hayır, yaz gününde tabii ki de ev fiziksel olarak soğuk değildi. Fakat aynı Jaehyun’un dıştan gözüktüğü gibi ev buz gibiydi. Ev geniş olabilirdi, konfor için tasarlanmış olabilirdi fakat hiçbir canlılık barındırmıyordu. O kadar kusursuzdu ki içinde yaşanmıyormuş gibi duruyordu. Siyah, beyaz ve grinin dengeli bir harmanı olan bu evdense Taeyong kendisine ait olan minik ama sıcacık evini tercih ederdi.

“Sana detaylı bir ev turu attırmak isterdim ama gerçekten daha fazla dayanamayacağım. Bu gece gezeceğin tek yer benim odam olacak küçük kedicik.”

Taeyong’un elini sıkıca tuttu ve hızlı adımlarla salonu aşarak onu da peşinden sürükledi. Zavallıcık arkasından sürüklenmekten başka bir şey yapamamıştı. Jaehyun’un elleri altında cansız bir kukladan farksızdı.

Odaya girdiklerinde Taeyong yine bütün eve hakim olan üç renkle karşılaşsa da bu oda salona göre çok daha samimiydi. Çerçevelerde Jaehyun’un ailesine ait fotoğraflar, komodinin üzerindeki okuma kitapları ve parfümlerle Taeyong biraz rahatlasa da bu rahatlık fazla uzun sürmeden Jaehyun’un dudaklarıyla bitivermişti.

Genç CEO odaya girdikleri anda sevgilisinin beline kollarını sararak onu kendine çekmiş ve dudaklarına yapışmıştı. Jaehyun’un davranışlarıyla aynı sertlik ve acelecilikteki dudakları Taeyong’un pespembe ve yumuşacık dudaklarını aralamış ve ona yeni bir dünya açmıştı.

Hızlı başlayan öpücük Taeyong’un da Jaehyun’a sarılmasıyla yumuşamış ve daha romantik bir hal almıştı. Jaehyun karşısındaki güzelliğin ne kadar kırılgan olduğunu kendisine hatırlatarak hayvani dürtülerini bastırmış ve Taeyong’un dudaklarını hafifçe emerek hayatta tadabileceği en güzel tada ulaşmıştı. Taeyong’un dudakları ona cennette sunulacak şaraptan çok daha lezizdi.

Dilinin minik dudaklara sürtülmesiyle Taeyong hafifçe inildemiş ve kendini tamamen Jaehyun’a teslim etmişti.

Dudaklarını ayırmadan Jaehyun üzerindeki ceketi ve gömleği çıkardı. Taeyong ona yardımcı olmak adına elini genç olanın kemerine attığında Jaehyun o güzel dudaklardan ayrılmış ve büyük olanı durdurmuştu.

“Henüz değil, senden yapmanı istediğim bazı şeyler var.”

Ardından vücutlarını tamamen ayırmış ve Taeyong’u yalnız bırakarak yatağın kenarına oturmuştu. Aç gözlerle ayakta savunmasızca dikilen Taeyong’u izliyordu. Zavallıcık Jaehyun’un yokluğunda üşüyen bedenine, fark etmeden kollarını sıkıca sarıvermişti.

Jaehyun sadece kendisinin yarı çıplak oluşuna birazcık alınmış gibi görünüyordu. Minik kedisi hala ona hediye ettiği takımın içinde tir tir titremekle meşguldü.

“Senden üzerindekileri çıkarmanı istiyorum. Tamamını.”

Taeyong yutkundu ve titreyen ellerini boynundaki kurdeleye götürdü. Yumuşak kumaşa dokunduğu anda Jaehyun onu durdurmuştu.

“Tekrar düşündüm de, iç çamaşırın ve boynundaki kurdele kalsın. Seni onlarla izlemek istiyorum.”

Ve bu cümleyle Taeyong kızarmanın da ötesine geçmişti. Neden bilmiyordu ama altındaki dantelli, içini gösteren iç çamaşırıyla durmak çıplak durmaktan çok daha erotik hissettiriyordu. Ve o boynundaki boyunbağı… ona sahibini bekleyen uysal bir köleymiş gibi hissettiriyordu.

Bundan zevk aldığını inkar edemezdi.

Önce ceketini, ardından gömleğini çıkardı. Elleri kemerine indiğinde ise bir anlığına durakladı. Jaehyun neredeyse tamamen giyinikken onun karşısında çırılçıplak kalacaktı. Düşüncesi bile içinin titremesine yetmişti.

Onun çekingenliğini fark eden Jaehyun yüzünde anlayışlı bir gülümsemeyle konuştu.

“Bebeğim… neden bu ilk seferinmiş gibi davranıyorsun? Çekinmeni gerektirecek hiçbir sebep yok çünkü zaten birkaç dakika sonra çok daha beterini yapıyor olacağım.”

Taeyong zorlukla da olsa Jaehyun’un gözlerine baktı. Doğruyu söylemek zorundaydı, Jaehyun bunu hak ediyordu.

“Jaehyun, ben… aslında daha önce hiç- hiç kimseyle birlikte olmadım. Yani bu benim gerçekten ilk seferim. Ama yanlış anlama ilkimi sana vermeyi istiyorum, para için yaptığım bir şey değil.”

Jaehyun donakalmıştı. Evet, Taeyong bir bakir kadar utangaç ve saftı ama onun gerçekten bakir olduğunu düşünmemişti. Bu güzelliği kendisinden önce çoktan birinin fethetmiş olacağını düşünüyordu.

Taeyong karşısında yanakları kızararak oturan adama baktı. Ne yani, şu ana kadar Jaehyun’u utandıran şey Taeyong’un bakir olması mıydı?

“Eğer deneyimsiz olduğum için beni istemiyorsan gidebilirim ve sözleşmemizi feshedebiliriz. Daha önce söylemediğim için çok üz-“

Jaehyun sızlanarak sözünü kesti.

“Taeyong, eğer bakir olduğunu bilseydim senin için daha özel bir ortam hazırlardım. İlkini basit bir şekilde kaybetmendense senin için bir anı yaratmak isterdim. Ama emin ol deneyimsiz olman benim için önemsiz. Sana nasıl zevk alacağını ve nasıl zevk vereceğini öğretebilirim bebeğim. Önemli olan sensin. Sana öğretmemi ister misin?”

Taeyong kelimelerle cevap vermeyeceğini anlayınca pantolonunu aşağı indirdi ve bembeyaz bacaklarıyla leziz bir kontrast oluşturan dantelli iç çamaşırını gözler önüne serdi. Jaehyun’un gözleri şehvetle doluvermişti.

“Şimdi gel ve yatağa uzan bebeğim. Bu geceyi senin için olabildiğince özel kılmaya çalışacağım.”

Taeyong minik adımlarla Jaehyun’un yanından geçerek yatağa uzandı. Çarşaf o kadar yumuşaktı ki Jaehyun yanında olmasa rahatlıkla uykuya dalabilirdi.

Jaehyun yatakta savunmasızca uzanmış kendisini bekleyen sevgilisine baktı. Şekillendirdiği maviye çalan gri saçları öpüşmelerinin ardından alnına dağılmıştı. Beyaz teni yatak odasının loş ışığı altında neredeyse parlıyordu. Beklentiyle aralanan dudakları Jaehyun’u günaha davet ediyordu. Ve Jaehyun tam bir centilmen olduğu için bu daveti karşılıksız bırakmayacaktı.

Genç adam hızla pantolonu ve iç çamaşırından kurtuldu. onu çıplak gören Taeyong şaşkınlığını saklayamadan genç olanın bel altına bakıyordu. Jaehyun kendini tutamayarak hafifçe güldü.

“Gördüğünü beğendiysen eminim onu hissetmekten de memnun olacaksın.”

Canını yakmamaya dikkat ederek Taeyong’un üzerine çıktı, iki yanına yasladığı kollarıyla minik kedisinin üzerine ağırlık vermeden yatabiliyorlardı. Yüz yüzelerdi ve Jaehyun Taeyong’un güzelliğini hiç olmadığı kadar yakından görebiliyordu. Yüzünde dolaşan kocaman, ceylan gözler Taeyong’un da kendisiyle aynı şeyleri düşündüğünün bir göstergesiydi.

Elinin tersiyle Taeyong’un yüzünü okşarken zevkle gözlerinin kapanışını izledi. En ufak dokunuş bile Taeyong’un derisinin altına işliyordu. Belki de bakir olduğundandı ama bu dokunuşların özel olduğunu düşünmeden edemiyordu. Jaehyun sanki en değer verdiği şeye dokunuyor gibi dokunuyordu.

“Gözlerini aç ve bana bak güzelim. Yaşadıklarımızın bir anını bile kaçırmanı istemiyorum.”

Taeyong’un gözlerini aralamasıyla Jaehyun onun dudaklarına yapıştı. Taeyong ona boyu eğerek dudaklarını aralamış ve öpücüğün ateşlenmesine izin vermişti. Jaehyun’un Taeyong’un ağzını istilasıyla odayı minik iniltiler ve ıslak sesler doldurmuştu. Sonunda Jaehyun bağımlı olduğu dudaklardan ayrıldığında Taeyong tamamen dağılmıştı. Dudakları ısırılmaktan şiş, gözleri dolu doluydu. Alt kısmı ise hafifçe sertleşerek sızlamaya başlamıştı. onun olduğu yerde kıvrandığını gören Jaehyun ise daha fazla utandırmamak adına hafifçe gülmüş ve Taeyong’u dağıtmaya kaldığı yerden devam etmişti.

Dudakları, elleri, dokunuşları her yerdeydi. Bir yandan ince boyna ıslak öpücükler ve morluklar bırakırken bir eli Taeyong’un meme ucunda diğeri ise dantelli iç çamaşırının hemen üstündeydi.

Zavallı Taeyong asla karşılık veremeyeceği bir saldırının altındaydı. Kaybettiği bir savaşta Jaehyun’un dokunuşlarıyla kendini zaferin sahibiymiş gibi hissediyordu.

Jaehyun öpücüklerini daha da aşağı çekip dudaklarını Taeyong’un meme ucuna yapıştırdı. Bununla birlikte Taeyong’dan gecenin ilk çığlığı yükselmişti. Jaehyun onu emerken olduğu yerde kıvranıyor ve penis çevresinde ufak da olsa bir sürtünme yaratmaya çabalıyorlardı. Fakat hareketleri kısıtlıydı çünkü bel çevresinde onu olduğu yere sabitleyen demirden bir el vardı.

Yumuşak dudaklar sonunda göğüsten ayrıldığında Taeyong derin bir nefes alabilmişti. İki göğüs ucu da oynanmaktan şişmiş ve kıpkırmızı da olmuştu. Beyaz teninin üzerinde Jaehyun’un salyasıyla ışıldıyorlardı.

“Tahmin ettiğimden daha da lezzetlisin Yongie. İşte benim bebeğim, seninle gurur duyuyorum. Sevgilin için iyi bir çocuk olacaksın değil mi? Ben seni sikerken adımı inleyeceksin değil mi?”

Taeyong utançtan elleriyle yüzünü kapatmaya çabaladı ama Jaehyun’u elleri ona engel olmuştu.

“Aslında ellerini yatak başlığına bağlamak ve seni çözmem için yalvartmak isterdim ama ilk gecende sana nazik davranacağım. Şimdi, poponu kaldır. Seni ne kadar seksi gösterse de o boxerdan kurtulmak zorundayım.”

Taeyong söyleyecek herhangi bir söz bulamadan kalçalarını havaya kaldırdı ve Jaehyun tek hamlede iç çamaşırını çıkardı. Taeyong şimdi çırılçıplaktı. İçgüdüleri bacaklarını kapatarak kendini saklamasını söylese de Jaehyun’u hayal kırıklığına uğratmamak için bacaklarını açık tuttu. Jaehyun kendisine bu kadar nazik ve sabırlı davranırken onun canını sıkmak istemiyordu.

Onun çabalarını fark eden Jaehyun büyük olanın saçlarını sevgi dolu bir tavırla okşadı.

“Seninle gerçekten gurur duyuyorum bebeğim. İlk seferin olmasına rağmen bana yardımcı olmaya çabalıyorsun. Ben senin canının yanmaması için çaba harcayacağım. Bu geceden alacağın tek şeyin zevk ve benim yarattığım morarıklıklar olmasını istiyorum.”

Taeyong’un üstünden kalktı ve bacaklarının arasına girdi. Artık Taeyong haricinde kimsenin görmediği bu manzara ona aitti.

Taeyong’un yarı sert penisini eline aldı ve hafifçe çekti. Taeyong anında kalçalarını kaldırarak inildemişti. Küçük bakirin bu kadar hassas olması Jaehyun’un hoşuna gidiyordu. Kulaklarına dolan sızlanmalar ve iniltiler tanrılardan gönderilmiş kutsal bir melodiden farksızdı Jaehyun için.

Jaehyun Taeyong’un minik penisiyle biraz daha oynadıktan sonra büyük olanın boşalmak üzere olduğu uyarısıyla ellerini çekti. Daha Taeyong’a dokunmamış sayılırdı ve henüz içine girmeden boşalmasını istemiyordu.

“Şimdi seni hazırlayacağım tamam mı? Sakın benden utanma.”

Taeyong’un kalçasını hafifçe kaldırdı ve komodinin üzerinde duran kayganlaştırıcıyı kaptı. Her zaman kullandığından daha fazla miktarı parmaklarına ve Taeyong’un deliğine yaydı. Zavallıcık soğuk sıvıyla olduğu yerde kıvranmaktan başka bir şey yapamamıştı.

Jaehyun sevgilisinin yüz ifadelerini izleyerek en uzun parmağı olan orta parmağını yavaşça içeri soktu, Taeyong yüzünü buruştursa da çok bir etkisi olmuş gibi durmuyordu. Parmağını sıcak duvarlara sürterek Taeyong’u çıldırttıktan sonra dışarı çıkardı. Ardından iki parmağını kullanmaya başladı, bu sefer Taeyong acıyla inlemekten kendini alamamıştı. Parmaklar çok kalın olmasa bile bakir deliği o kadar sıkıydı ki fazla esneyememişti. Jaehyun ise bu sıkı deliğe gireceğini düşündükçe çıldıracak gibi oluyordu. Taeyong’un deliği resmen onu içine davet ediyordu.

Üçüncü parmakta Taeyong çığlık atarak tırnaklarını yatağa geçirse de Jaehyun’un kısa bir arayışla prostatını bulmasıyla çığlığı zevk çığlığına dönüşmüştü. Parmakları prostata masaj yapan Jaehyun sevgilisinin aldığı zevkle parıldayan yüzüne baktıkça olduğu yerde daha da sertleşmişti. Sadece Taeyong’un tanrılar tarafından hediye edilmiş vücudunu okşamakla boşalabilirdi bile.

“Jae…daha fazla dayanamayacağım. Lütfen içime gir!”

Prostatına değen parmaklarla daha fazla dayanamayan Taeyong’un ağzından bu cümle bir çığlık olarak fırlamıştı. Jaehyun yüzü terle ışıldayan adamın dudaklarına minik bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Sen nasıl istersen prensim.”

Jaehyun Taeyong’un başının yanındaki yastığı kaptı ve büyük olanın bel boşluğuna yerleştirdi, böylece Taeyong’un beli ağrımadan içine girebilmesi için gerekli açıyı sağlamış olacaktı.

“Canın yanarsa sen de benim canımı yak. Çünkü böyle bir güzelliğin karşısında kendimi ne kadar tutabileceğime emin değilim.”

Jaehyun kayganlaştırıcıyı penisine yaydı ve Taeyong’un deliğine hizalandı. Yavaşça bastırarak içeri girmeye başladığında Taeyong’dan bir iç çekiş yükselmişti.

Jaehyun büyük ve kalındı, özellikle de Taeyong’un bakir deliği için. Küçük olan, Taeyong’un çarşafı sıkan ellerini kendi elleri arasına aldı ve parmaklarını birbirine kenetledi. Canının yandığını ve acı dolu inlemelerini tutmaya çalıştığını gözlerinden süzülen inci tanelerinden anlayabiliyordu.

Tamamen girdiğinde Taeyong’un kendine alışması için bir süreliğine durakladı. İkisi de nefes nefese kalmıştı ikisinin de şakaklarından ter damlaları süzülüyordu. Jaehyun kafayı yemek ve kontrolünü kaybetmek üzereydi. Taeyong’un duvarları penisini öyle bir sarıyordu ki eğer daha deneyimsiz olsaydı kendisini kucaklayan sıkılıkla çabucak boşalabilirdi. Fakat geceyi kesinlikle Taeyong’u memnun etmeden bitirmeyecekti.

“Jaehyunie, hazırım. Hareket edebilirsin.”

Jaehyun’u gururlandırmak isteyen Taeyong kalçalarını ona doğru itti. Hevesli hareketiyle ikisinden de iç çekiş yükselmişti. Jaehyun öne doğru eğildi ve Taeyong’un açık dudakları arasından dilini geçirerek şehvet dolu bir öpücük başlattı. Taeyong hızla boynuna sarılıp onu kendine çekerken git gellerine başlamıştı.

Yarattığı hareketin etkisiyle taeyong ağzına doğru inildemiş ve Jaehyun’un vuruşlarına yetişebilmek için kalçasını ona doğru itmeye başlamıştı. ilk seksi olmasına rağmen Jaehyun’un dokunuşlarına bu şekilde uyum sağlaması küçük olanı gerçekten gururlandırmıştı.

Sonunda öpücükleri bozulduğunda Taeyong’un gerçek inlemeleri ortaya çıkmıştı. Yumuşak sesiyle ağzından dökülen anlamsız cümleler, yalvarmalar odayı dolduruyordu. Prostatına duraklamadan çarpan Jaehyun sebebiyle boşalmak üzereydi, kendini fazla tutamayacağını biliyordu. Tam ona boşalacağını söylemek üzereyken Jaehyun içinden çıktı, Taeyong bunu dolu gözler ve iniltilerine karışan itirazlarla karşılamıştı.

Jaehyun kasılan deliğinden sevgilisinin boşalmak üzere olduğunu anlamıştı ve ona her ukenin zevkten bayıldığı o pozisyonu göstermeden yorulup uyuyakalmasını istemiyordu.

Yatağın başlığına sırtını yaslayarak oturur pozisyona geçti ve boşalamadığı için somurtan Taeyong’u kucağına çekti. Birbirine sürten penisleriyle ikisi de iç çekmişti.

Bir anda yüz yüze gelince utanan Taeyong Jaehyun’a sarıldı ve yüzünü onun boynuna gömdü. Kalçasını boşalma isteğiyle Jaehyun’un dizine sürtmek istese de Jaehyun’un beline sımsıkı sarılı olan kolları onu yerinde tutuyordu.

“Sabırlı ol bebeğim, şimdi sana istediğini vereceğim.”

Taeyong’un kalçalarını hafifçe kaldırmasını sağladı ve penisini onun deliğine hizaladı. Bir anda kucağına yapıştırdığı çocuk en derinlerinde hissettiği penisle çığlık atarak başını geriye doğru savurmuştu. Jaehyun büyük olanın boynunu öperken bir yandan onu kucağında zıplatarak hareket etmesini sağlıyordu.

İkisinin de aldığı zevk doruk noktasındayken Taeyong zorlukla topladığı cesaretiyle Jaehyun’u omuzlarından destek alarak kalkıp inmeye başladı. Vuruşların sertliğinden inlemelerinin arasına bir de tenlerin birbirine çarpma sesi eklenmişti.

“Aferin bebeğim, seninle gurur duyuyorum. İşte böyle, beni sürmeye devam et.”

Taeyong dizleri yorulsa da Jaehyun’dan aldığı övgüyle hızını arttırdı, neredeyse boşalmak üzereydi. Jaehyun da onun hemen ardındaydı.

“Jaehyun, Jaehyun boşalacağım! Seni seviyorum!”

Ve derin bir inildemeyle kendi karnına ve Jaehyun’unkine boşalmıştı.

Jaehyun duyduklarıyla hırıldamış ve Taeyong’un içine kendini gömerek boşalmıştı. Sıvısını içine akıtırken bir yandan Taeyong’un içinde gidip gelmeye devam ediyor ve beyaz sıvının kalçasından aşağı süzülmesine neden oluyordu.

Tamamen yumuşadığında Taeyong’u kucağından kaldırdı ve dikkatle yanına yatırdı. Hala kasılmaya devam eden Taeyong’un deliğinden akan inci rengindeki meniyi net bir şekilde görebiliyordu. Görülmeye değer bir manzaraydı.

Fakat bir sorun vardı. Taeyong’un gözleri yaşlarla doluydu ve bunlar zevkten değildi. Dudaklarını ağlamamak için büzmüştü ve yutkunmaya çalışıyordu.

Jaehyun sevgilisinin yanağını okşadı, Taeyong bir kedi gibi yüzünü onun eline yaslamıştı.

“Bebeğim ne oldu? Canını mı yaktım? Gerçekten özür dilerim.”

Jaehyun’un bu yumuşak tavırlarıyla zaten ağlamak üzere olan Taeyong’un gözünden yaşlar dökülmeye başlamıştı bile. Zavallı çocuk içini çeke çeke ağlıyordu.

“B-ben seni sevdiğimi söyledim. Sözleşmede sana aşık olmamam gerektiği yazılıydı. Özür dilerim Jaehyunie, çok özür dilerim!”

Jaehyun göğsüne kafasını yaslamış ağlayan çocuğun sözleriyle donakalmıştı. Doğru ya, Taeyong boşalmak üzereyken itiraf etmişti. Dünyanın en romantik itirafı olmasa da Jaehyun aslında bu durumdan oldukça memnundu. Taeyong’a karşı hissettiklerinin farkındaydı ve bunun basit bir hoşlantı olmadığını da biliyordu.

“Kedicik, bana bak.”

Jaehyun’un emriyle Taeyong zorunlu olarak kafasını kaldırdı. Kızarmış gözleri, gözyaşı izi dolu yanakları ve ısırılmaktan yaralanmış somurtkan dudaklarıyla o kadar güzel görünüyordu ki Jaehyun onu bir kurt gibi tek lokmada yemek istiyordu.

“İtirafına olan cevabımı duymadan neden ağlamaya başlıyorsun? Seni aptal kedi, seni sevdiğimi söylemem için erken ama rahatlıkla senden hoşlandığımı söyleyebilirim. Şimdi ağlamana değdi mi? Cidden, sabırlı olmayı öğrenmen gerekli.”

Taeyong kocaman gözlerle ona baktı.

“B-benden hoşlanıyor musun? Ama neden?”

Jaehyun iç çekti ve ona sarıldı, Taeyong anında kafasını göğsüne gömmüştü. Cidden, büyük olan bir kediden farksızdı.

“Gerçekten tıp okuduğundan şüpheleniyorum. Sen gördüğüm en güzel insansın, şirinsin, popon küçük olsa da seksisin, zekisin, iyi kalplisin ve yeri geldiğinde küçük bir kediden bir kaplana dönüşebiliyorsun. Senden hoşlanmamam için herhangi bir sebep yok. Şimdilik ilişkimizin sınırları belli olsa da bu üzerinde konuşmayacağımız bir konu değil.”

Derin bir nefes alıp gülümsedi ve kucağında uykuya dalmak üzere olan çocuğun saçlarını okşadı.

“Bunları sabah konuşuruz minik kedi. Şimdi uyu, iyi geceler.”

Ve böylece Taeyong o gece hayatının en güzel uykusunu uyudu. Sevdiği adamın kollarında, seviliyordu.


End file.
